


come here • tony stark/bruce banner

by sugarbabycas



Category: Marvel, The Avengers, mavel cinematic universe, tony stark/bruce banner - Fandom
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Comforting, Depression, M/M, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 23:59:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15651594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarbabycas/pseuds/sugarbabycas
Summary: bruce is prone to panic attacks.tony is prone to helping bruce.( based off of one line prompt, “come here” )





	come here • tony stark/bruce banner

**Author's Note:**

> just a little blurb i wrote out of boredom. does discuss anxiety attacks, so please be cautious if you are easily triggered by so. anxiety attacks are something i am personally familiar with, so i incorporated some of my experience into this. and i’m just a sucker for stanner, so i thought why not? lowercase intended. enjoy!

“why is everything so close together- god, why can’t i best he can everyone else hear my heartbeat, jesus fuck- it’s hot, everything is hot, my skin is- christ, get rid of it, get-“

his mind was drawing, feet digging into wooden panels, hands clawing at his own neck as if bugs were itching their way under his flesh. this was bad, the same scenarios rewinding and playing in his brain like a movie clip, flashbacks splaying so realistically he could feel the burning on his skin. 

bruce banner suffered anxiety attacks all too often, however he normally had them under control- this wasn’t one of those scenarios. the scientist grouped his panic attacks into two categories: wet and dry. the wet is the crying, heaving, muttering and pacing around as if his feet can’t stop moving. those were the most frequent, the easier and more familiar ones to come down from. but the dry was horrendous. the freezing up, itching, overheating and breathless lungs as he struggled to cry- to feel and show emotion in any other possible way. the dry was ironically the tsunami of emotions, the hardest one to calm down from. and this particular attack was dry. 

he was huddled in the corner, seeming so small compared to his normal self, let alone his raging alter ego. the air was steaming to him, seeping under sticking clothes and creeping into open pores in the most uncomfortable ways possible. bruce’s lungs felt collapsed, not even his gasps could gather enough oxygen as his calloused hands hopelessly curled themselves against his hair. the blood in his veins was boiling, the feeling unsettling as he wondered if he’d ever be able to move- ever be able to calm down. bruce was so caught up in the overflowing emotions, hitting him all at once that he couldn’t hear anything other than echoing memories and his heartbeat. even his own voice in his head sounded distant. 

“brucie, i ordered that italian you like. you better feel special cause you know i hate eating from the same place two days in a-” the voice grew nearer, and as bruce came into view, tony felt his heart fall into the pit of his abdomen. 

tony stark stared momentarily at his lover, so distraught and nerves that he hadn’t even heard a word spoken to him. his usual intuition hadn’t even picked up the sense that he was no longer alone in the bedroom, which was one of the plenty signs that this was possibly one of the worsts- a dry attack. 

cautiously, the engineer approached bruce, making sure not to startle him as he kneeled in front of the cracking man before him. chocolate eyes scanned over the helpless body, covering him in loving and worried stares as he reached a hand out to lightly untangle bruce’s. 

without looking up, bruce allowed his boyfriend to take his hands away from his hair, immediately recognizing the caring fingers that searched and caressed his body every night as if he were beautiful, fragile art. tony eased his thumbs over the knuckles gently, not saying a word as he raised the genius’s right hand to his arc creator. the pressure tinged with little felt pain, the whirring growing in sound at the feeling as he continued to press the palm of his hand into his chest. 

the thin cotton shirt wasn’t enough to hold back the cooling metal of the arc, the temperature flushing and transferring to bruce’s hand, slowly inching its way throughout his aching body. 

once tony knew bruce could at least hear him, he spoke softly, voice breaking every now and again but he couldn’t find himself to care, “y’feel that bruce? c’mon now, focus on it, alright? it’s cold, yeah? i know you must be overheating baby. c’mon, breathe for me. in and out.”

stark began to take exaggerated breaths, waiting patiently and overdoing it for five minutes until dr. banner started to follow his lead. after what felt like an eternity, but was only fifteen or so minutes, bruce was able to breath. his body still trembled, his skin still burned, but he could breathe. which meant he could cry. 

and just like that, the man let his tears fall, sobs escaping the barrier of his mouth as he shot himself into tony’s arms. his hands gripped tightly at the other’s shoulders, as if the moment would drift away like a maple seed against a fall wind. his words muffled by cotton covered chest as he whimpered incoherently about god knows what. 

tony held him just as tightly, just as scared to lose the man in his embrace. 

“come here, come here,” tony cooed, pulling bruce impossibly closer, no space between the two for full breaths or unshared words. and they sat like that, for forever, never answering the door for the delivery man, never letting go to wipe away tears, never parting. they were scared to lose themselves. to lose each other. 

they were scared of the dry.


End file.
